


Knight in Shining Armor

by Bolontiku



Series: Knight in Shining Armor [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), MCU, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, mentions of sexual harrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: After a confrontation at work, you call Steve just to hear his voice.





	1. Chapter 1

Steve sighed, shifting the bags of groceries he brought with him to his left arm and used his key to open your door. He had been worried when you had called him earlier, saying you just needed to hear his voice.

\-----

He calmed you, grounded you when you felt the world was falling apart.

You had met him when you had attended Tony Stark’s fundraising party. Well, not attended you had worked for the company that catered the party. He had been standing by the kitchen looking absolutely bored to pieces. On break you needed to sneak over to the kitchen door and check out the scene, when else would you get an opportunity like this?! You got to see the people that you would never see any other day!

And since he looked so bored you couldn’t help but tease him. You didn’t know who he was, he was just Steve to you. You would later learn that he wasn’t just Tony Stark’s friend, but he was Captain America. Yes, that was a lot....but he was still Steve to you.

So when you found yourself afraid or sad you called him. Your Steve.

“Hey Pumpkin!” he answered cheerfully.

You stifled the sob that threatened to escape. “Hey..”

“What’s wrong?” he asked immediately, voice laced with concern.

You laughed, albeit weakly. “Who said anything was wrong? I just wanted to hear your voice.”

Steve chewed his bottom lip before answering, “What are you doing today?” he asked carefully.

You decided it was a bad idea, you didn’t want to bother him. Sure there was something more important, you remembered he had told you he had a date with Sharon today and you felt guilty all at once for even calling him. “Ohhh, nothing, actually gonna be busy today. Look, I just wanted to say hi.”

“Thought you wanted to hear my voice?” he asked, a teasing note edging in.

You smiled, knowing he couldn’t see it, “Thank you...for answering, I really just did want to hear your voice. I-I’ll talk to you later okay?”

“Alright....” he answered before letting you hang up.

So Steve found himself at the grocery store picking up your favorite things. Chocolate (thank god women still loved chocolate), cheesecake, an unhealthy array of potato chips (he could pick any and you would still eat them, except cheese puffs he had made that mistake before), and flowers. With a sigh he went over and picked up a bottle of Jack Daniels and coke (in case it was that bad).

\-----

Closing your door behind him he moved into the kitchen and set everything down. Before he could decide if you needed hot chocolate or a mixed drink he needed to see what was wrong. He opened the door to your bedroom quietly and felt his chest tighten when he heard you sniffle from your bed. “Pumpkin?” he called out stepping into your room.

You screamed, it was high pitched and loud hurting his ears, even as he screwed his eyes shut at the sound he saw you scramble up on the bed. “JESUS STEVE!” you cried out loud clutching your bedside lamp above your head.

Steve chuckled moving towards your bed, grabbing the lamp and putting it back in place frowning he switched it on. “Hey!” he exclaimed once he saw your tear stained face, quickly moving into bed beside you wrapping his thick arms around you. “What happened?! Why are you crying?”

It was no use, wrapped up in his arms you felt safe. Fresh tears sprang to your eyes and you let out a low whine as you buried your face into his broad chest. You stayed like that for what seemed hours as you cried your eyes out again, Steve running his hands along your back pulling you tight against him. He pulled your legs over his lap, till you were sitting like a small child in his lap, arms around his neck. 

You tired yourself out and finally looked up at him, eyes red nose, runny. He reached over to the box of Kleenex and handed you a few. “Why?”

Steve offered you a confused smile, “Why what?”

“Why are you so nice to me? I’m so annoying..” you moaned dropping your head against his chest.

Steve frowned, “Pssshhh, stop that! You are not! And you are my friend, I worry about you. That’s what friends do. Now tell me why you were crying,” he finished brushing your hair out of your face tenderly.

You used the tissue to wipe your face, suddenly feeling self conscious about where you were seated. You wriggled trying to get out of his lap and he held fast raising an eyebrow at you. Sighing you dropped your head against his chest once more, “I was at work...and this guy that works in the restaurant, he’s been there longer than I have, he told me I was pretty.”

Steve nodded, his hand at the back of your neck massaging gently, “Not so bad, you are pretty...what guy?” he let his chin fall to the top of your head.

You took in a shuddering sigh, “well, no...that wasn’t so bad, his name is Travis something,” You weren’t sure if you wanted to tell him anymore, but knew he wouldn’t let up till you told him, so you continued. “I know I’m probably blowing it out of proportion, it’s just he told me he would bang me if I just gave him the chance.” You felt Steve stiffen under you, his hands stilling in your hair, “and I tried to laugh it off, cause I’ve heard it before. It’s just stupid, but he wouldn’t let it go. He followed me around, then he started telling me that if I gave him a chancehewouldbendmeoveranysurfacehecouldandfuckmetilliwasnothingbutafuckingmessunderhimandijustcouldntdealwithitandiknowiamjustbeingababyaboutit-”

Steve pulled you tight against him as it all came tumbling out of you, “Shhh, hey, it’s okay..” he lifted your face so you looked at him, “You're not blowing it out of proportion. He had no right shoving himself on you-did he touch you?!” You pulled away to look at him shaking your head quickly. Steve’s face full of concern before he pulled you forwards and kissed your forehead, “he scared you?”

You bit your bottom lip and nodded, feeling ashamed, “I don’t know why, it’s just that he kept going on and on and wouldn’t stop and...” you looked down at your hands.

“If you couldn’t stop him from saying it, what’s to stop him from trying to do something about it?” Steve offered.

You bit down hard on your lip to keep from crying. You needed to stop thinking about it, “So...whats up with this? Uhm, thought you had a date with Sharon?”

Steve chuckled, he knew when you needed a distraction and let you change the topic, “she had a meeting to go to. I told her I was coming to see you since you sounded down and she sends her best warmest wishes and that you feel better soon.”

“Your girlfriend is the best,” you smiled thinking about the blond Steve was dating.

“So..up to you. Hot chocolate...orrrr,” he dragged it out, “I brought you Jack and coke.”

You lit up and threw your hands around his neck, “I stand corrected! You are the best!”

Steve laughed as he wrapped his arms around you, making you squeal as he stood with you in his arms. “Oh quiet!” he chided as he started towards the kitchen, “You pick out a movie and I’ll mix you a drink. We’ll make a day of it.”

He set you down on the couch before moving into the kitchen and bringing you the goodies he brought along. You lit up at the junk food and he shook his head, “C’mon Rogers, you can’t be a health nut all the time!”

He laughed from his spot in the kitchen as you picked out a movie and he joined you on the couch. You let him sit and squirmed right into his side making him laugh as the movie began, “Princess Bride? Again?”

You stuck your tongue out at him, “You love it just as much, ‘anybody want a peanut?’” you quoted with your deepest voice possible.

Steve raised his eyebrows at you, “someone is gonna bite that tongue one day, you keep sticking it out like that,” he warned and you smiled slipping your tongue back in as he ran his hand up your arm soothingly while he laughed, his hand settling on the nape of your neck, “I told you to pick out whatever you wanted,” he admitted and the two of you settled in.

You woke up hours later in bed, a note on your nightstand.

‘Hope you slept well, text me in the morning. -Steve’

Steve would always be your knight in shining armor.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey Y/N, there’s some guy asking about you?”

You purse your lips as your boss gives you a disapproving look. “I’ll check who it is, I am really sorry!” You wash your hands quick and pull your apron off, dropping it on the side rack everyone used for such things, before moving to the hallway leading out to the main floor where a visitor would be. 

You feel your heart rate quicken as you spot him coming straight for the hallway, dropping his head a bit he gives you a sneer as he opens the door and waits for you to pass. There’s no backing out now, you see Steve and let out a breath of relief, too soon. He catches your elbow and lowers himself to whisper in your ear.

Steve spots you as the guy holding the door stops you, Sharon beside him. He waves but realizes you don’t see him as you duck your head and pull away from the man. You walk briskly towards them. “Hey,” he greets Sharon looking up from her cell phone.

“Hey kid!” she greets you.

“Hey guys…” you take in a quick breath and steady yourself. No breaking down. Looking up you give them your brightest smile, Steve frowns, “What are you doing here?!” You ask looking over your shoulder briefly wondering where he was cause you can feel him watching you.

Sharon smiles, “Well this one told me he wanted to check in on you. Since we were in the neighborhood.”

“Oh?” you ask eyes following the sleek silver banquet food bar, people are moving into the restaurant and you realize its about to be rush hour. There beside your boss is Travis, both men turning to look at you, Travis smiling like he just won the lotto. Your hands shake, “Where are you guys headed?”

You jump when you feel Steve’s hand on your shoulder, his blue eyes following your line of vision. “That him?”

You feel your chest tighten and you bite on your bottom lip. What would he do if you said yes? What had Travis been telling your boss? Sharon looked between the two of you, she knew that there was a close friendship but this was silent communication and she disliked not knowing. “We are headed out to get Steve a new outfit, Stark is throwing another party, surprised your company isn’t catering it actually,” she said smiling at you.

You looked over at her, ignoring Steve’s question, though you know that in itself is answer enough for him and he also understood you didn’t want any problems. You run a shaking hand over the front of your shirt, straightening what doesn’t need to be straightened, “Well, Stark doesn’t always order from us. Well, really it’s someone below Ms. Potts who chooses who to order from, she just makes sure it happens, and so…it is what it is.”

“What time do you get off?” Steve asks you and looks over as Sharon runs a hand along his arm.

You smile a bit, this couldn’t look good. Sharon and he just started dating, but it never boded well when a guy spent all his time with another woman, even if they were completely platonic with nothing else between them. It had happened before, part of the reason you hesitated. If you spent too much time, she would complain and that meant he would shut you out for the sake of his relationship with her, which you couldn’t feel bad about. You tilted your head and scrunched your face up, “What’s up man? Don’t you have a girlfriend to show off?” you asked jokingly with a snicker.

Steve gritted his teeth, leveling a glare at you as you avoided it and smiled at Sharon who beamed at you. “When are we going to hang out? You know I mean, just us girls?” she asked.

You knew the game, even as Steve looked down at her in confusion you knew what that meant. That meant she was sizing you up, wondering if you really were just a friend or if there was something else. It hurt. “Tch, we are going into season, so my already crazy schedule is about to get crazier….” you turned around when you heard your name your boss waving at his watch. “Thanks for stopping by guys, I’m really sorry but I have to get back to work now!”

Sharon pulls on Steve’s arm as you turn around throwing one last fake smile at them. 

The rest of your day goes by too quickly. Your boss calling you into his office for a quick word. “Now Miss Y/L/N,” he glances over at you, “I was speaking to Travis who has been working here for years, he says you have regular visitors and often spend much time with them?”

You felt your jaw drop and fought the urge to curse and cry all at once. “Sir, this is the first time I have had any visitors, and they were unexpected. I would never take company time…I have my lunch breaks just like everyone else, if I had a visitor they would need to come then.”

He sat back letting out a long breath, “Travis tells me you have a problem with him?” Again shock ripples through you, before you can say anything he continues, “We pride ourselves on being professionals here. If you harbor any unwarranted hostility towards an established employee…”

You swallowed, so that was it. Taking a deep breath to steady your nerves you nodded. “of course not sir, and I will continue to give forth my best and will remain professional as I have. Please refer to the people I actually work alongside of on a daily basis for a professional opinion of me. Mr. Travis and I hardly speak to each other.”

“He is still in a position of authority above you, you would do well to remember that. You are on thin ice, be careful of how you tred here,” he warned, “truth is you don't have much room to wriggle around, so one mistake…that’s all it takes. Understand?”

Shaken you nod, before leaving his office and stepping outside. You had just gotten this job six months ago, thought you were making good strides. You were often told you were competent, a great worker, they said they wanted to keep you around. Apparently though that wasn’t good enough. 

Gathering yourself you had two hours left. You just needed to get through another two hours and then repeat. You kept an eye out as your day went by finally relaxing as there was only thirty minutes left to your day. Cleaning up your work station took only fifteen and you moved over to the dishwasher to clean your items.

You yelped as a hand slid between your legs from behind, fingers groping you before sliding up your ass and finally dragging off you, even with your clothing between you and his hand it made you feel filthy. You nearly gagged at how it made you feel. You didn’t even register what you were doing when you reflexively caught the utensil that slipped out of your hand. You were in as much shock over the groping as you were at the bright red liquid that began to seep out of your hand. 

Everything moved fast after that. 

Soon you were standing in your apartment and staring at your phone. You stared at the name on the screen. 

Steve Rogers.

You knew if you dialed he would answer, he ALWAYS answered you. But you didn’t want to make his life any more difficult, he didn’t need to know you lost your job. Plus, you didn’t need to complicate his life by making his girlfriend angry and jealous. No. You wouldn’t be calling your knight in shining armor again, he belonged to someone else now.

Closing your eyes you left your phone on the counter and moved slowly towards the bathroom. Once you began to undress you couldn’t move fast enough. You turned on the hottest water and scrubbed as hard as you could. You felt filthy. Disgusted. You were sure you would never be able to clean this feeling off of you. 

Finally giving up on trying to feel clean you collapsed into bed exhausted and beyond consolation. You stared at the dressing wrapped around your hand. You felt utterly empty and spent, a hole in the middle of your chest. 

Why did it always end up like this?


	3. Chapter 3

Steve sighed, it had been several days since he had dragged Sharon into your job to see you. He understood that work was always busy and with the Avengers he completely understood it. Still you had yet to answer your phone. No return calls, no texts. 

He checked his phone again, nothing. He tensed for a moment as he felt arms wrap around his neck from behind, Sharon’s face burying into the crook of his neck. “Hey,” he reached up rubbing her arm, “How’s your day been?” he hadn’t even heard her come in he had been so distracted, wondering if he called you again...

She sighed when he didn’t turn to look at her, so she moved and leaned against his desk. “Expecting a call from someone?” she asked curious.

Steve opened his lips to answer when he heard a knock at the door of his office, he looked up, Bucky stood in the doorway. “Ready man?” he asked, nodding at Sharon as she waved at him. 

Steve frowned, but he took the opportunity, he nodded at Bucky. “Look, I promise we’ll have dinner tonight, we’ll talk about things. Gotta go,” he hesitated slightly as he leaned over and dropped a quick kiss on her temple. As he strode out with Bucky he looked over his shoulder, “where are we going?” he asked quietly.

“Punk, you’ve been worried about Y/N the past couple days. I decided to call her today, figured maybe she didn’t wanna make a wrong step, maybe she would answer me...” Bucky turned and waited as Steve stepped into the elevator before pressing the button for the garage. “Her phone is shut off.”

Steve frowned fishing out his cell and dialing your number, “The number you hav-” he hung it up not waiting for the rest of the recording, “Lets go see her at work,” he looked at his watch, “She should be there...maybe just finishing up.” He glanced at Bucky, “What do you mean wrong step?”

Bucky chuckled, “your dating someone, chicks tend to get jealous over other chicks hanging out with their man. I know she was worried about overstepping boundaries, especially since she and Sharon were not really friends, but you and she were.”

Steve didn’t like that, were. No, you two are just friends... "We are friends Buck.”

Bucky shook his head, “Let me ask you this pal, has she and Sharon ever hung out by themselves?” Steve frowned shaking his head. “Has Sharon suddenly asked her to hangout ‘just the girls?’”

“How did you know that?!” Steve asked, a bit louder than he had intended.

Bucky shook his head as they stepped out into the garage and he led the way to his car, well Tony wouldn’t mind. “Women are weird and you have a lot to learn. Sharon wants to hang out with her to make sure you two are not more than friends.”

Steve climbed into the car with him shaking his head, “no Buck, your wrong. Sharon isn’t like that.”

Bucky perked an eyebrow, “No?” Bucky chuckled, “You talk about Y/N a lot you know? Always texting her, often more so then you do Sharon. You take care of her. You have a key to her apartment.”

“We’re friends.”

“Alright, Nat and I are friends, Nat and Clint are friends, neither I nor Clint have a key to Nat’s place.”

Steve frowned, “Just...” he looked out the widow at the passing city. His stomach twisting, why was he worried about it? Why did it bother him to not hear from you? You were just his frien- He groaned as he dropped his head.

“You’re so thick sometimes!” Bucky said shaking his head.

______

Steve looked around, the restaurant was nearly empty. When asked if he needed help he asked for the manager who came out right away. 

“What can I help you with?” the manager asked, frowning as he recognized Steve.

“We’re looking for Y/N, she works here. I was wondering if she was here?” Steve asked spotting the guy from the other day, “And him...I need to talk to him too.”

The manager looked over at Travis who was working on the dinner line. “Sure,” he murmured, “But Y/N was let go.”

Steve snapped his gaze over to the man in front of him. “What?” he demanded, his heart sinking, you had been so excited about this job.

“I said we let her go, one does not have time to be entertaining...guests. She was on thin ice as it was, not getting along with her co-workers, especially Travis who was just trying to help her acclimate to the job.”

Steve looked over at Bucky fists clenching at his sides. “Call Pepp, tell her not to give these people their business again, I need a room with him, now.”

 

Travis grunted as Steve dragged him to the back of the building when the manager had haughtily informed him he needed to do no such thing. Bucky warning him there would be trouble if they tried to interfere or call the cops. The man was shaken enough that he did nothing as both men barged into the kitchen following Travis. Steve catching the man by the back of his collar, and now they were here. 

“What did you do to her?!” Steve demanded shoving the man against the wall. 

Travis grimaced as Steve’s forearm dug into his neck, pinning him harshly, “I don’t know what that lying bitch told you but she’s the one that came onto me and then she went and tried to stab me with a kitchen knife-” he scrambled his feet against the floor as Steve pressed his arm in harder cutting off his airway.

“Don’t you ever call her that again, not if you value your life, lets try this again. What. Did. You. Do?”

_________

You woke with a start when you heard a banging on your door, still groggy from the sleeping pills you dragged yourself into a sitting position, its was all the strength you had. You let out a sigh, eyes closing for a moment. You opened them and jumped as you saw Steve standing in the door to your room. “Fuck!” you mumbled, words quiet.

Steve moved forwards as you let yourself fall back into the bed. “Y/N?” he quickly crossed the room and was next to you in moments. “Hey...pumpkin, why didn’t you call me?” he asked reaching up to brush your hair from your face.

You scrunched your face at him, “I didn’t wanna pester you. I’m always calling you when I screw things up, it’s okay anyways. I’ll find another job...how did you find out?”

Steve stared at your puffy red eyes and watched as you took in a breath, your bottom lip quivering for a moment as you looked down not meeting his eyes. He lifted your chin, fingers brushing across your chin gently. “I went to your job to find out what happened.”

You closed your eyes, trying to forget and turned your face into the pillow. He knew, he knew it all. You pulled away feeling disgusted with yourself and let out a small whine as he grabbed you pulling you into his arms. “Steve-” you tried pulling away again, but he held fast his arms wrapping around you. He was warm and you knew you were safe in his arms.

“Stop...” he murmured when you tried to pull away again.

You wanted to just give in but if you did...he was always there for you. You had been drinking sleeping pills every night, every time you opened your eyes these past few days, you just didn’t want to be awake at the moment. You couldn’t call him because he was dating Sharon, you didn’t want to ruin that for him. Steve pulled you into him, his head resting on yours. “Steve..Sharon-”

Steve sighed, “Shut up about her, what I want to know is why you didn’t call me?” he waited as he felt your fingers moving against his chest, closing his eyes he buried his face in your hair, “hmm?”

You didn’t know how to answer, “Sharon is wonderful and I didn’t want to take away your time with her.” Steve grumbled making you tilt your head up at him. “What?”

“I’m going to break up with her...”

Your jerked you head up so fast in shock, you actually caught him under the chin, making both of you flinch in pain. Scrambling to sit up you stared at him wide-eyed. “NO! You can’t!” You exclaimed.

Steve sat up chin in his hand still grimacing. “What?! Why not?!”

“B-because you two are perfect for each other!” You stammered, hands gesturing around wildly, “You guys fit together like two pieces of a puzzle, you finish each others sentences..or something like that! Steve! Don’t break up with her! You should be happy!”

Steve shook his head, reaching out for you and pulling you forwards. “I know what I am doing Y/N, I will be happier.” You sat back, out of his reach, Steve huffed out a breath letting his hands drop. You were staring at him, completely baffled. “Y/N, I didn't come here to talk about me, I came here because you just lost your job and...”

Your eyes watered and you looked down at your hands in your lap. You jerked the covers around you as you realized you only had on your undies and your cami. “Steve...”

He rolled his eyes as he leaned forwards and caught you off guard. He let himself fall onto you and you fell back under him. “Shut up Y/N. You make me happy, so I can have you. You said so, I deserve to be happy right?”

You felt your face burn, as he squirmed atop you. “Steve, you’re really heavy...”

He groaned and bit your earlobe making you squeak under him. He turned his head and caught your lips with his. It was slow and soft, his lips pressed against yours tenderly. “I am really in love with you Y/N,” he murmured against your lips when he pulled away.

You felt tears prick the back of your eyes and you buried your face into his chest.

He laughed pulling you away, “What?”

“I said, I love you too punk!” Your face red and squished in his hands. 

Steve shook his head before kissing you again.


End file.
